1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a track belt for snow vehicle and a snow vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A snow vehicle, such as a snowmobile, includes an endless track belt arranged at a rear portion of a vehicle body. A plurality of lugs protrude from an outer circumferential surface of the track belt. The track belt is driven by an output of an engine, and the lugs grip the snow. A propulsive force thereby arises in the snow vehicle.
A track belt for a recreational snowmobile is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,896. When viewed in a circumferential direction of the track belt, tip portions of a plurality of lugs are convexly curved in arcuate form as a whole. According to the track belt having such lugs when traveling on soft snow, the entire lugs are embedded in the snow, and straight travel and turning travel by tilting of the vehicle body are enabled.